Fuera de lugar
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Cuando el codicioso director de la preparatoria Domori planea usar los talentos físicos de Ranma y Akane en su equipo de soccer y para su beneficio personal. Todo puede pasar
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la escritura, la fantasía y el libre uso de la imaginación. Pero la razón principal de hacer esto es que es divertido.

.

Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta:

.

..

Un One shot surgido por el reto en el foro: taller literario.

.

Con los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

.

..

Aoi Fhrey presenta:

.

..

**Fuera de lugar**

**.**

Hiro Watanuki era la definición viviente de "hombre común". Él no se destacaba en una multitud, su delgada figura siempre vestida en un traje negro lo hacía pasar por un oficinista, su cara redonda y cándida le daba un aire de profesor de instituto, sus lentes cuadrados insinuaban quizá a un abogado iniciando su carrera y su mirada casi siempre nerviosa era tal vez la de un esposo clase media agobiado por problemas pequeños como llegar a tiempo para la cena.

Su aspecto no era patético ni altivo y su actitud era la de una persona cotidiana con problemas rutinarios, no demasiado amable pero tampoco un antipático. Él era un hombre que se recordaba o se olvidaba fácilmente; un éxito para sociedad de Japón donde una persona homogénea es muy valorada.

Y él odiaba ser de esa manera.

En su juventud el apodo de "Tanuki" lo acompañó siempre, él era lindo pero no varonil como siempre ambicionó. Él era delgado pero nunca musculoso pese a sus severas rutinas de ejercicio, él enamoraba fácilmente a la chica amable de la biblioteca o a la que cocinaba galletas pero nunca a la voluptuosa joven que cortejaba con inútil empeño. Cuando se trato de elegir una carrera Watanuki descubrió que tenía aptitudes para la enseñanza. Pero rechazó ser maestro, él no quería ser solo otro cubo de hielo en el molde social; con mucho esfuerzo llegó a ser director de una preparatoria.

Bajo su mando la escuela a la que fue asignado comenzó a mejorar, los profesores admiraban su tenacidad para regresarle al colegio su vieja gloria. Con amenazas o recompensas, con severidad o gentileza, cediendo o presionando el objetivo se logró. Pero…al llegar a un nivel de calidad estándar para Japón las mejoras se detuvieron. Pese a todos sus intentos por pasar esa barrera el director no pudo lograr más. El nivel y la calidad de la enseñanza no subieron pero tampoco bajaron. La media que tanto molestaba a Watanuki lo había alcanzado una vez más.

* * *

><p>Unos meses después en la reunión distrital los pensamientos de Hiro estaban muy lejos del evento o de sus colegas. "Solo es el primer escalón" se decía a sí mismo al ver el desfile de medallas y placas. Cuando ya se retiraba por no poder soportar como otros lograban sus propios anhelos llegó un individuo que de inmediato llamó su atención.<p>

Rompiendo la uniformidad de trajes grises y negros el recién llegado vestía lo apropiado para una fiesta en Hawái, el color de su camisa, el collar de flores amarillas en su cuello, usar lentes de sol pese a ser de noche. Donde el tono de piel de los asistentes era de un pálido casi uniforme la piel del hombre tenía un bronceado imposible de obtener en Japón y… ¿era una palmera lo que sobresalía de su cabeza?

Uno de los acompañantes de la mesa de Hiro murmuró con suficiente fuerza.

–Llegó la diversión al evento… ¿ne?

Watanuki vio las muecas de despreció y las sonrisas falsas de sus colegas hacia ese hombre. Pero eso no era lo importante, todas las miradas estaban centradas en el recién llegado. Poco le importaba las emociones detrás de sus miradas; ese hombre resaltaba como una mariposa entre orugas. Con voz un poco temblorosa preguntó a la persona junto a él:

–¿Quién es ese hombre?

–Es el director de Furinkan, un perturbado absoluto pero de algún modo mantiene su escuela funcionando –el pequeño hombre que le respondió se arrimo para susurrarle en confidencia–unos dicen que mantiene su puesto a base de sobornos, otros son de la idea de que se debe mantener a todos los locos de Tokio juntos para controlarlos mejor.

–¿Locos? ¿Acaso son varios?

–Ya lo creo, ese lunático contrato _voluntariamente _a la profesora Hinako Ninomiya.

Watanuki hizo un gesto involuntario de dolor al recordar la breve estadía de la mujer en su escuela.

–Ah, veo que conoce a _esa_ maestra. ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

La mueca de Hiro no fue por la mujer, sino por todas las locuras que decían _los otros_ maestros sobre ella: que era un vampiro, que enviaba a una niña atrabajar en su lugar, que si estaba prohibido invitarle una copa a la mujer fuera de las horas de trabajo, o el extraño pánico que los alumnos desarrollaron por las monedas de ¥50. Solo rumores absurdos que nunca pudo confirmar por si mismo.

–No lo sé, la mujer solo se quedo una semana en la escuela fue muy poco tiempo para saber nada concreto de ella.

El pequeño hombre continúo su plática con otro colega que aseguraba que la profesora Hinako tenía un cuerpo modelo de revista y que fue por causa de las madres y maestras que se vio forzado a pedirle su renuncia a la mujer. La plática de adolecentes en cuerpos de hombres maduros fue interrumpida por el discurso del presentador.

–…_esperamos grandes promesas de tan buen semillero de atletas._

El director Kuno recibió el premio y después de un pequeño discurso sobre la disciplina y los cortes de cabello tradicionales se retiró del lugar.

Muchos aplausos pero ¿cuantos serían sinceros?

Watanuki se fue a casa con una sonrisa. ¡Ese era el tipo de persona que él quería ser! Un triunfador excéntrico, una persona que es observada con avidez desde que pone un pie en el lugar pero sobretodo un arrogante por derecho propio. Todas las burlas e historias que escuchó de sus colegas esa noche eran solo el síntoma de una cosa, _envidia_. Las orugas conformistas que no podían reconocer a un ganador. Si eran los éxitos deportivos los que hicieron llegar al director de Furinkan a la cima, Hiro descubriría la llave de su triunfo, sus técnicas o su carta de la victoria. Nada lo detendría para obtener el reconocimiento y los laureles que tanto se le habían negado.

* * *

><p>Los resultados de la investigación en Furinkan eran absurdos, todo el éxito de su escuela se basaba en los triunfos de unos pocos estudiantes, pero todos sus informantes exageraban sus reportes, ningún adolecente podía lograr semejantes hazañas atléticas ¿o sí? Para obtener hechos confiables Hiro pagó de su propia cuenta bancaria los servicios de un detective privado para separar la verdad de los cuchicheos<p>

Si los rumores resultaban ciertos el plan de Watanuki era más bien simple: mostrar a algunos alumnos selectos de Furinkan las ventajas de su escuela. Mejores instalaciones, mejores maestros, mejor nivel. Y si por alguna maravillosa casualidad dichos estudiantes eran atletas destacados, no haría ningún daño a nadie. ¿Verdad?

Un par de semanas después el detective llamo a su oficina para darle su reporte.

En cuanto el hombre entró Hiro reprimió una mueca de molestia, _el sujeto se veía como él siempre anheló_. Enfundado en una elegante gabardina que no escondía del todo su cuerpo esbelto y atlética figura. Era de unos cuarenta años o tal vez mas joven, tenía el cabello negro y aunque era corto algunos mechones bajaban por su frente balanceándose de manera natural, sus ojos de color gris mostraban una mirada amable un tanto discorde con su apariencia de modelo en pasarela.

Su molestia con el recién llegado disminuyo un poco al ver la notable incomodidad del detective por las atenciones de su secretaria. La mujer se comportaba como una colegiala enamorada. No todo era miel cuando se nacía con el aspecto de un modelo de revista.

–Eso es todo señorita Ibuki –Hiro interrumpió el intento de su secretaria para conseguir el numero personal del detective– el señor Asakura y yo tenemos asuntos privados que discutir _**retírese**_.

Una vez solos el detective le entregó a Hiro tres sobres con un nombre diferente en cada uno.

–Según sus instrucciones he enfocado mi búsqueda en estos tres jóvenes: Tendo Akane, Kuno Tatewaki y Saotome Ranma. Son por muchos los atletas más destacados con los que cuenta la escuela Furinkan.

–Este joven Kuno ¿tiene alguna relación con el director de la escuela?

–La tiene, es de hecho el primer hijo del director.

Hiro maldijo mentalmente. Eso dejaba automáticamente al chico fuera de su selección, el amor de familia era difícil de romper y seguramente la lealtad del joven Tatewaki estaría con su padre.

–¿Qué me dice sobre los rumores de sus habilidades Kaneda-san?

–Oh, muchos de sus talentos físicos son muy reales. Me tomé la libertad de agregar algunos videos a los informes.

–Eso es muy profesional de su parte Kaneda-san, el dinero por sus servicios estará en su cuenta esta misma tarde. Hiro estaba más que feliz y quería deshacerse del detective, los planes ya corrían furiosos por su mente.

–Claro director, solo una ultima pregunta y me retiro.

–¿De qué se trata?–preguntó con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué me ha pedido espiar a esos niños?

Aún cuando la pregunta fue hecha en un tono casual y amigable Hiro casi brincó por la mirada de acero que le dio el detective. Era como mirar a los ojos a una serpiente, el sentido de supervivencia le hizo decir la verdad.

–Quiero traer a por lo menos a dos de esos niños a mi escuela, con sus talentos este lugar por fin estará en el sitio que le corresponde. –_y que me corresponde_–pensó el director pero prefirió no compartir ese detalle.

Hiro se sentía examinado por la mirada de ese hombre, después de un corto silencio el detective continuó hablando en el mismo tono de voz amable.

–¿Es como la compra de talentos deportivos?

–Sí.

–¡Ah, se trataba de eso! –Dijo el detective con una repentina alegría que esta vez sí llegó a sus ojos–. Es bueno que sus talentos les ayuden a conseguir un mejor futuro, como esos jugadores de futbol en Sudamérica. ¿No?

–Efectivamente –respondió con calma Hiro al ver que el peligro había pasado.

–Bien, si ese es el motivo me quedo tranquilo Watanuki-san. Le aseguro que por lo menos dos de esos jóvenes superarán sus expectativas.

–Eso espero Asakura-san, eso espero.

* * *

><p>Hiro era un hombre que tenía alegrías "normales" en su vida, pero después de revisar los datos y videos deportivos de sus candidatos estaba casi bailando de alegría en su oficina.<p>

La joven Tendo tenía habilidades confirmadas en: Vóleibol, beisbol, arquería, kendo, tenis y patinaje sobre hielo además de ser la heredera de un dojo local.

Tanto talento parecía sacado de un manga shounen y no de la vida real; para restarle perfección a la niña Hiro tenía pruebas de que ella era un martillo en el agua cuando se trataba de natación.

Por otro lado el chico Saotome no tenía registros de un club deportivo pero en cambio poseía un absurdo talento físico: saltos que desafiaban la física, una agilidad casi felina y el equilibrio de un acróbata chino. El atuendo que usaba le sugería al director que pudo estar trabajando en un circo durante parte de su vida. El inconveniente era que Saotome estaba inmiscuido en peleas casi cada tercer día, pero eso solo era síntoma de vivir en un mal ambiente escolar...una vez que lo moviera de _esa_ escuela las peleas cesarían.

Lo mejor de todo era que Tendo y Saotome estaban comprometidos, eso sin duda era síntoma de una educación seria y tradicional por parte de sus padres. El amor los llevaría a estar juntos donde fuera. Lo mejor era abordar al joven Saotome primero, una vez persuadido Akane Tendo le seguiría dócil y obedientemente como correspondía a una tradicional futura esposa. ¿No?

El detective le había dado la inspiración para decidir en qué deporte canalizarían sus increíbles talentos físicos. Solo restaba afinar detalles, algunas compras extras y todo iría bien.

Era casi como el favor de algún Kami para que Hiro finalmente alcanzara la fama y gloria que por tanto tiempo se le había negado.

Todo sería perfecto.

* * *

><p>Todo era un desastre.<p>

Hiro repasó los hechos frente a él una y otra vez buscando algún tipo de lógica.

_¿Cómo pudieron las cosas caer en semejante locura? ¡Y solo en un par de minutos!_ Había llegado a la entrada de la escuela Furinkan en su auto para hablar con el joven Saotome y su prometida. Con las presentaciones hechas llevaría cómodamente a sus futuras estrellas deportivas a una visita guiada a la preparatoria Domori.

Solo se alejó de su auto para comprar un refresco de la maquina. Fueron treinta míseros pasos lejos de su auto…incluso lo llevó a lavar para lograr una mejor impresión en los chicos. Y ellos…ese par de…habían destruido su auto.

Su querido y fiel demonio rojo de 4 ruedas era ahora una chatarra sin vidrios y vomitando humo negro desde el motor. Hiro no era de las personas que hacían grandes demostraciones sentimentales en público pero ante la dolorosa evidencia solo pudo gritar:

–¡MIIII CAAARRROOOO!

En medio de la tragedia un par de adolecentes trataban de escabullirse fuera de escena. Con la voz sedosa y aterciopelada de una serpiente Hiro Watanuki dijo:

–Saotome, Tendo que amables por llevarme a casa de sus padres tenemos _**mucho**_ de que hablar. Adelante yo los sigo.

* * *

><p>Nabiki tampoco era una persona que mostrara sus emociones en público, ella era una fiel creyente de la sutileza, el engaño y las fachadas. Pero después ser lanzada por su padre y el tío Genma para resolver este desastre. Nabiki se concentró en buscar la solución más diplomática y económica posible pero como de costumbre Ranma y Akane solo estaban concentrados en su rutina de siempre.<p>

–¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Pudiste patear la bomba del maestro lejos del auto!

–¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Quién fue la boba que abrió la puerta de ese auto para que yo lanzara la bomba?!

–¿Boba? Eres un insensible solo te estaba ayudando.

–No necesitaba tu ayuda, pude ganarle a ese viejo libidinoso yo solo.

Por lo general a Nabiki solo le importaba mantenerse fuera del área de peligro. Pero cuando los juegos de los tortolitos amenazaban con lastimar su valioso fondo de la universidad era momento de ponerse seria. Azotando la mano en la mesa para dar énfasis a sus palabras dijo:

–Dejen un momento de lado sus peleas de enamorados para poder aclarar este problema.

–Pero si fue Ranma quien…

Akane se quedó callada ante una hoja de papel llena de números que su hermana sostuvo frente a ella.

–Esta es la factura para la reparación del auto del director Watanuki, hablé con la compañía de seguros y ellos consideran que el auto es una PERDIDA TOTAL lo que en números quiere decir que se le debe al director el valor de un FERRARI NUEVO. Antes de considerar las opciones para este desastre… ¡Se van aquedar calladitos y responderán a mis preguntas!–ladró la mediana de los Tendo.

La pareja solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y cada uno le contó su versión de la historia.

Mirando a Ranma, Nabiki preguntó:

–Déjame entender estabas peleando y el maestro Happosai lanzó una de sus bombas hacia ti ¿correcto?

–SÍ.

–Te dio pánico porque estaba a punto de estallar y la arrojaste al primer lugar en que creíste que causaría menos daños.

–SÍ.

Nabiki se giro para mirar a su hermana.

– Y Ranma tenía la bomba del maestro saltando entre sus manos como una albóndiga de pulpo caliente y balbuceando por socorro. Así que abriste la puerta del primer auto a la vista para que Ranma arrojara la bomba.

Akane solo pudo bajar la cabeza sonrojada sin responder.

–Sí, pero yo solo quería…

–Ah ah ah ya no digan más–dijo Nabiki haciendo aspavientos con la mano para evitar otra discusión.

_Y el par de noviecitos arruinan el auto del hombre a un metro de su cara, con una docena de testigos y sin muchas opciones para negociar con él_–pensó Nabiki ya con algunos indicios en su rostro de perder el control por sus emociones.

–Les alegrará saber que encontré una solución que evitará la ruina financiera de esta casa por sus juegos–nonono– Nabiki movió el dedo índice de su mano negando. No me miren así, es una opción que nos va a librar de comer solo nabos los siguientes 24 meses. O pueden pedirme un préstamo para pagar su deuda, con un cómodo interés del 65% semanal, claro está. Según mis cálculos su deuda estará pagada completamente en el 2014. (1)

Akane dio un gemido de dolor en tanto que Ranma solo bajó la cabeza. Ambos se miraron un momento y sin palabras llegaron a un acuerdo. Akane fue quien hablo:

–Tomaremos la otra opción.

Dicho esto Nabiki sacó dos hojas que tenían todo el aspecto de contratos. –El señor Watanuki sugirió olvidar la deuda si ustedes dos aceptan entrar a un club deportivo en su escuela por algunos meses.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Akane con un poco de interés.

–Futbol soccer.

Ranma temía alguna trampa así que también pregunto.

–¿Tendremos que cambiarnos de escuela?

–No, solo se trata de ir a las prácticas los domingos y de jugar algunos partidos también los domingos nada que interrumpa su vida diaria… o su romance.

Y antes de que la pareja empezara con las negaciones de siempre la hermana de Akane dejó los papeles frente a ellos y ambos firmaron.

Como si solo esperara pacientemente el momento adecuado un hombre de mediana edad entró en la sala. Ambos jóvenes lo reconocieron como el dueño del desventurado auto rojo, sin prisas o ceremonias se sentó junto a Nabiki tomó los contratos y le entregó a Nabiki otra hoja de papel.

El hombrecito de aspecto simpático les dio a Ranma y Akane una nada cálida mirada y como si fuera el alcalde de una prisión dijo:

–Bienvenidos al club de soccer de la preparatoria Domori. Creo en dos cosas: la disciplina y los resultados; confíen en sus destrezas físicas…sus traseros me pertenecen.

Sin esperar respuesta, hombre se puso en pie, le dio una reverencia a Nabiki y se retiró.

Con su visitante fuera de casa Nabiki finalmente pudo dejar salir sus emociones, cayó de espaldas dando patadas en el aire de pura risa.

_**Continuara…**_

(1) En esta historia ocurre en el año 1996


	2. Chapter 2

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p>Akane tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo sin creer lo que acaba de pasar, Ranma abría y cerraba la boca como intentando hablar pero las palabras no salían.<p>

Nabiki se puso de pie y ante las expresiones totalmente perdidas de la pareja se permitió un pequeño acto de piedad.

–Cálmate hermanita, solo es un club deportivo. Por lo que pude hablar con el director, invitarlos a su club de futbol era su intención desde un principio.

–Como puedes estar tan segura–preguntó Akane.

Nabiki solo movió la cabeza señalando algo detrás de ella. Akane se puso de pie y vio dos enormes mochilas deportivas llenas de hollín pero por lo demás en buena forma. En una de ellas claramente visible estaba escrito el nombre TENDO. Con manos temblorosas ella abrió la maleta y tomó la primera cosa a la mano un rectángulo de tela roja.

Era un jersey deportivo con el nombre Tendo Akane y un gran número siete debajo.

–Mira, sé que no esperabas algo como esto, pero te aseguro que el director tampoco se imaginó conocerlos así.

–Pero tú ¿qué ganas de todo esto Nabiki? –preguntó Ranma. El papel que te dio ese sujeto es otra forma de ganar dinero a costa nuestra.

Nabiki dio una sonrisa interna, el chico finalmente estaba usando un poco su cabeza.

–No esta vez Ranma-kun, esto es solo una promesa firmada y sellada del señor Watanuki para no demandar ni pedir dinero por el "incidente" llámalo una pequeña garantía para mi tranquilidad.

Con esto Nabiki dejó sola a la pareja para asimilar la noticia.

* * *

><p>Akane había intentado hablar con su prometido sobre su más reciente problema pero cuando Ranma vio la playera negra con su nombre y un dos en la espalda solo guardó de nuevo la prenda de vestir y salió sin decir una sola palabra.<p>

Del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en su casa Akane ya conocía algunas conductas de su prometido. Cuando alguien intentaba forzar a Ranma a hacer algo por la fuerza el resultado _siempre_ era un desastre, pero…ella sabía del buen corazón de su prometido; los dos eran responsables por el suceso del auto. Era cuestión de tiempo el inevitable toque en su ventana durante la noche para que pudieran hablar sin interferencias.

* * *

><p>Tres días después Ranma aún no la buscaba para trazar algún tipo de plan, pero no le importaba si ese desconsiderado no quería ayudar ella iría a las practicas ella sola. Pero antes de iniciar Akane necesitaba encontrar algo.<p>

En cada club deportivo en el que Akane había participado en pasado antes de cualquier practica ella necesitaba encontrar un elemento para inspirarse y enfocarse, un Tótem. Un amuleto que podía ser una persona, un objeto o incluso un personaje pero era muy importante para ella tenerlo. En la arquería fue un video de la célebre campeona Umi Ryusaki, en tenis fue un personaje de manga llamado Hikaru Shidou, el voleibol fue un tema musical llamado _My Wind_ de una cantante idol llamada Fuu. Al pensar en la gimnasia Akane no pudo evitar una sonrisa especial, su Tótem para ese deporte era una arrogante pelirroja llamada Ranma Saotome. Nunca lo admitiría ante su prometido, pero el verla en aquella competencia contra Kodachi fue lo que le animo a intentarlo por su cuenta.

Era un Tótem lo que nunca pudo encontrar para la natación y una pequeña parte de ella le insinuaba que era parte de su problema al nadar.

Esa era su razón para visitar la casa de Sayuri revisando mangas, películas y música. Akane no podía permitirse ese tipo de cosas en su propio hogar y su amiga siempre estaba dispuesta a estas sesiones de diversión.

–Y bien Akane, ¿qué deporte será esta vez?–peguntó Sayuri con una sonrisa divertida.

–¿Desde cuándo sabes...?

–Que tienes una afición secreta por los mangas y los animes de deportes.

Akane solo asintió. Era mejor que su amiga creyese eso en lugar de considerarla una supersticiosa.

–Desde que entramos al Furinkan, pero si no tienes ánimo para los deportes podemos ver algo mas… interesante.

–¡Sayuri!

–Ja,ja,ja cálmate Akane, es solo una broma, sé que no te interesan ese tipo de cosas–_y quien leería un manga cuando se puede tener un live actión con ese suculento prometido que tienes_–pensó Sayuri para sí misma.

La puerta de la habitación de Sayuri se abrió para revelar a una Yuka con un enorme plato lleno de pasteles y galletas.

Que la búsqueda comience.

* * *

><p>Ranma tenía emociones encontradas. Esto no involucraba pelear con alguien más. No era un Arte Marcial. No había ningún desafío lanzado contra él. No era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Sin embargo, él tenía su orgullo por lo estaba haciendo esta pequeña practica.<p>

El balón de soccer subía, bajaba y se movía según sus caprichos, parecía una fiel mascota pronta a cumplir los deseos de su maestro. Con pequeño movimiento el balón pasó de estar en su cabeza a estar suspendido en su nuca sin nada que lo sujetase. Con otro movimiento el esférico dio un arco y fue directo a su rodilla derecha, que ya lo aguardaba para mandarlo con un toque hacia el pie izquierdo, otro golpe y el balón estaba detenido bajo su pie.

Él dio una sonrisa arrogante después de su pequeña práctica, como era de esperarse su control era perfecto.

–Saotome deja de jugar con esa pelota y regrésamela, el equipo de soccer necesita todos los balones para su práctica.

El chico de la trenza tomó el esférico con sus manos y se lo devolvió al sensei para después irse con sus amigos.

El veterano de la educación solo pudo mirar con añoranza el desperdicio de talento que era ese chico.

–Oye Ranma, ¿quieres ir a mirar una película a casa de Hiroshi?

Conociendo a ese par él ya sabía qué tipo de película sería.

–No

–Oh vamos, ya te dije que lo sentía, además es una de artes marciales.

–¿Artes marciales? –preguntó Ranma con un ligero interés.

–Claro es la versión completa de Shaolin Tutsoccer y además Tomoko compró demasiada pizza así que tenemos más que suficiente comida.

La promesa de abundante comida gratis y un tiempo lejos de la locura terminó por persuadir a Ranma.

–De acuerdo, pero si es una de esas películas raras yo me voy. –dijo Ranma como una advertencia.

–Sí, sí, ya entendimos…

Una pequeña parte de su mente también le sugirió que podría sacar una o dos ideas para la futura practica o por si un loco y vengativo artista marcial aparecía con usando un balón como arma.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>El disparo salió con una potencia brutal hacia la portería mientras el delantero del equipo de Toho le gritaba al portero en desafío:<em>

_«¿Así que el balón es tu amigo? ¡Entonces entra a la portería con él! »_

_Fiel a su amenaza el esférico dio de lleno en la cara del guardameta impulsándolo hacia la red._

_Goool_

* * *

><p>–¿Y eso que es?–preguntó Akane entre mordiscos de galleta.<p>

–Capitán Tsuba o ¿era Capitán Saba doru?… algo así–dijo Yuka mientras hojeaba un viejo manga–dejé de verla porque los partidos eran interminables, aunque ese tal Hyuga me parecía lindo.

–A ti cualquiera con un buen "bronceado" te parece lindo…–dijo Sayuri

–No es cierto, a mi me gusta el estilo de dibujo de Takahashi. –se defendió Yuka.

–¿Qué clase de loco autor se hace llamar a si mismo Takahashi? ¡Ay!

–¿Qué te pasa Akane?

–Nada, creo que era una galleta vieja, porque me mordí la lengua.

Mientras tanto la pantalla de TV se había congelado. Tras varios frenéticos intentos por cambiar la escena la pantalla avanzó a una escena diferente.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Un pequeño pase desde el medio campo hacia el delantero Hyuga, el jugador prepara la pierna derecha para un tiro, pero la punta de su pie toca el suelo dejando un surco en la tierra, es casi como un arco tensándose antes del disparo; la pierna finalmente toca el esférico que sale con una absurda potencia y velocidad para incrustarse en la red del atónito guardameta quien no imaginaba semejante bombazo de pierna derecha. ¡Justo de media cancha! Hyuga solo da una arrogante sonrisa a sus compañeros y rivales antes de decir.<em>

_«Sí, este tiro va más allá del tiro del tigre»_

_Un furioso rayo cae mientras el jugador de futbol anuncia_

_**«¡Es el tiro del dragón!»**_

* * *

><p>–Déjalo ya, Sayuri –mejor vamos a ver otra cosa–dijo Akane mientras la pantalla se congela de nuevo.<p>

Además para qué seguir mirando si ella ya encontró su nuevo tótem.

* * *

><p>–¿Seguro que no quieres probar de otro tipo de pizza Ranma? –preguntó Hiroshi con cautela.<p>

Ranma interrumpió su intento de comerse la rebanada entera de una sola mordida para responderle.

–Para nada, esta pizza de anchoas es lo mejor que he probado.

–Ugh, claro amigo lo que sea que te haga feliz.

–Hey, si ya terminaron de masacrar la comida vengan a ver la película. –añadió Daisuke haciendo gestos con la mano y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla–es la parte del entrenamiento.

Ranma tomó la última rebanada de la moribunda caja y se aproximó a mirar la pantalla.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El entrenador pintó en la pared tres círculos amorfos que tenían una vaga semejanza con un blanco de práctica. Después se aleja cojeando para atender el entrenamiento con el resto del equipo. No se ve nada extraordinario en la práctica del resto de los jugadores.<em>

_Pero después de un corto tiempo se escucha el sonido de impactos que son cada vez más fuertes un vaso de agua se agita al más puro estilo de la famosa película con un tiranosaurio._

_Son disparos de un balón usado como bala de cañón sobre una sufrida y agrietada pared. El esférico golpea con furia el muro una y otra vez obedeciendo las órdenes del deportista que lo controla._

* * *

><p>Cualquiera tomaría esta escena como una mala broma, es absurda e irracional. Nadie podría creer que se puede lograr semejante cosa con un balón.<p>

Ranma Saotome por otra parte…

…ha conseguido la primera de muchas ideas sobre lo que se puede hacer en un partido de futbol. O por si un loco y vengativo artista marcial se apareciera en mitad de la noche usando un balón como arma.

* * *

><p>Hiro Watanuki tenía una mañana moderadamente buena por un inesperado revés de buena suerte. Contra todo pronóstico la cobertura del seguro de su auto resguardaba el desastre de la semana pasada: la clausula Hapossai la llamaba el ajustador. A Hiro no le importaba como se llamara, mientras le dieran un auto nuevo él no se quejaba.<p>

Pero la lección aprendida en Furinkan aún estaba fresca en su memoria, nada de confiarse por una pequeña racha de suerte.

Ni bien el hombre entró en la sala de maestros los gritos comenzaron.

–¡Cómo puede hacer semejante atropello a las reglas escolares!

–¿Esos muchachos son tan buenos como se rumora?

–¿En qué club participarán?

–¿La profesora Ninomiya se unirá a la plantilla docente?

Watanuki sonrió mentalmente. Este era un territorio familiar para él.

Mejor imponer un poco de orden antes de discutir por horas sin llegar a nada.

–Señores, les aseguro que esta no es una decisión arbitraria, El incorporar a Tendo y Saotome a un equipo deportivo obedece a una buena causa. Como ya pudieron comprobar en el video–_si es que alguno se molestó en mirarlo_–pensó Hiro con amargura–es que las capacidades de los jóvenes son como mínimo sobresalientes.

–Pero ¿Qué hay de los estudiantes que ganaron su lugar en un club por meritos propios? –preguntó la profesora de literatura clásica–No sería como un intento descarado de nuestra parte para ganar eventos.

Como siempre la maestra Ogata no se andaba con sutilezas, pero el director ya tenía una respuesta pensada para ella.

–Supe de un caso parecido en Furinkan Ogata-san–Hiro mostro la fotografía de un grupo de hombres con armaduras, espadas y mazos con púas.

Una vez que la imagen fue vista por el cuerpo docente el hombre continuo.

–Son los alumnos "transferidos" que el director Kuno usó para ganar una competencia escolar…

–¡¿Es algún tipo de broma director?!

–Me temo que no–dijo Hiro con una sonrisa–el director de Furinkan usó a estos luchadores profesionales contra sus propios estudiantes para imponer un nuevo reglamento.

–¿Y qué ocurrió?–preguntó el profesor de Matemáticas por primera vez interesando en la discusión.

Hiro sonrió mentalmente, si el hombre que se dedicaba a dormir con los ojos abiertos durante las reuniones estaba interesado, era el momento de soltar la carnada. Tras una pequeña pausa dramática respondió:

–Los estudiantes ganaron la competencia...

–¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso director?–preguntó Ogata con desconfianza,

–Una de las reglas que proponía Kuno era un corte de cabello a rape para TODOS los estudiantes.

–…

–Tiene razón Natsumi-san–habló la profesora de inglés–el director del Furinkan, siempre está hablando de los cortes de cabello en las reuniones de distrito. El tipo es un loco.

Hora del último empujón.

–¿Cómo creen que reaccionarán los nuestros deportistas frente a esos dos prodigios deportivos?

Toda la plantilla docente de la preparatoria Domori sonrió ante la pregunta. Si algo sabían sobre sus estudiantes era de su espíritu competitivo.

Pero lo que el codicioso director y sus colegas no han considerado es que su plan puede tener una pequeña falla…

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día aún era joven y la escasa luz solo le daba al cielo un pálido color violeta. Los edificios escolares son solo silenciosos rectángulos negros el día domingo la preparatoria Domori aun duerme, un sendero bien cuidado lleva hacia una reja abierta que conduce a la una zona arboles un claro aroma a césped recién recibirá a los deportistas que llegarán más tarde. El silencio en el campo de futbol es roto por unas suaves pisadas que recorren el sitio. Una joven de cabello azulado recorre el sitio con curiosidad sus ojos castaños miran el lugar como buscando algo…como buscando a alguien.

–Este es el campo de entrenamiento de los varones, el de las chicas se encuentra en la parte de abajo.

Akane se sobresalta por un momento, hasta que reconoce la voz.

–¡Ranma!

–Saliste muy temprano, la práctica empieza en una hora Akane.

Ella lo mira en silencio, han hablado muy poco del incidente, pero el verlo aquí con la mochila deportiva y su tonta sonrisa de siempre disipa sus temores. La mirada de su prometido está llena de todas las palabras que no es capaz de decir. El poder leer sus ojos es un detalle que a ella le gusta.

–Ya lo sabía bobo– responde ella con una sonrisa.

El rostro del chico de la trenza se ilumina.

–¿Quieres…quieres recorrer el lugar antes de la practica? –pregunta él.

–Seguro…

* * *

><p>El día ha avanzado un poco y el sol va ganado la batalla para entibiar la mañana, se pueden escuchar algunas risas y comentarios dispersos de un grupo de jóvenes que se prepara para sus actividades deportivas. Una joven de cabello azulado quien viste el uniforme del equipo de futbol femenino se encuentra apoyada en un árbol.<p>

Ella no está esperando a que Ranma salga de los vestidores, **nada de eso**, es solo que el sol de la mañana es muy agradable y el mejor lugar para tomarlo es en este árbol que casualmente tiene una buena vista de la puerta por donde salen los jugadores de futbol. Definitivamente ella **no** quiere mirar a su prometido vistiendo su uniforme, claro que no. ¡Oh! allá va él. Nada del interés de Akane, ella **no** está mirando sus musculosas piernas ocultas la mayor parte del tiempo por sus ropas chinas, ni su ancha espalda que ahora luce una playera deportiva en color negro y **no** está mirando un poco más abajo de su espalda, definitivamente su mirada **no** se desvió a mirar su delicioso cu…

Ranma siente la mirada de alguien clavada en su espalda y se gira.

–¿Akane?

–Bu…buena suerte Ranma.

La chica da media vuelta y sale corriendo .

Cualquier pregunta de Ranma muere ante la vista de la silueta de Akane corriendo. Él se permite disfrutar lo bien que se ve su marimacho en ese uniforme blanco y rojo además de la muy interesante forma en que se mueven las caderas de su prometida al correr.

Ambos jóvenes se encuentran tan perdidos en sus propios pensamientos que olvidaron preguntarse un detallito…

* * *

><p>Hiro observa desde su nuevo auto como sus futuras estrellas corren hacia el campo de futbol a conseguirle su anhelado sueño. El director se encuentra tan concentrado en cumplir sus planes que aún no se ha dado cuenta de un asunto que olvidó confirmar.<p>

* * *

><p>El entrenador del equipo varonil de futbol observa llegar a su nuevo elemento. Con ojo crítico analiza su postura y movimientos. El "Tanuki" tenía razón el chico está en excelente condición física.<p>

–¡Jóvenes reúnanse! El día de hoy se une a nuestro equipo un nuevo jugador a nuestras filas él es Ranma Saotome…

–Emm. Hol…

El entrenador sigue hablando sin detenerse.

–…viene como uno de los dos refuerzos que nos presta la preparatoria Furinkan. Espero que lo ayuden para que se aclimate a nuestra forma de trabajo. Ah sí, también tenemos a Yukito Innaba del 2B– añade con desgana–Y para celebrar la llegada de Saotome haremos el doble de ejercicios de calentamiento. **¡AHORA CORRAN!**

Los jugadores le dan una "cálida" mirada al recién llegado antes de comenzar a correr.

Tras dos horas y media de ejercicios, el entrenador está sorprendido. La rutina que eligió para hoy es una de las más difíciles. Todos los chicos están sudados y agotados, pero el chico Saotome se ve relajado casi parece aburrido por los ejercicios. Una demostración mas visual ayudará a los chicos a apreciar contra quien se enfrentan.

–¡Descaso! ¡Vayan por a tomar un poco de agua! ¡TÚ NO SAOTOME! ¡Ven aquí hoy harás práctica individual!

Ranma parece animado se aproxima y mira fijamente al entrenador y la pared tras él casi como si hubiese esperado ese momento.

El entrenador toma un balón y lo eleva con el pie derecho hasta su rodilla izquierda, con un golpe el esférico bota a su rodilla derecha y luego a la Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha y un golpe lo eleva a su hombro derecho que con otro movimiento lo envía hacia su cabeza. Una serie de rebotes cortos lo mantienen en movimiento, hasta que la pelota cae a su pie izquierdo. La secuencia de movimientos y rebotes se repite pero en sentido inverso. Al final el entrenador toma el balón en sus manos y se lo entrega a Ranma.

–Vas a repetir este ejercicio con el balón hasta que te diga que te detengas.

Ranma esperaba algunos círculos en la pared, pero quizá sea un entrenamiento posterior. Con calma patea el balón para ponerlo en movimiento. La facilidad con la que repite los movimientos del entrenador es absurda, parece aburrido con los complejos movimientos que hace con el balón.

* * *

><p>La entrenadora del equipo femenil está mas que complacida con el desempeño de Tendo en los ejercicios de calentamiento. Tiene una resistencia física impresionante, además de elasticidad y buenos reflejos. La única que parece seguirle el ritmo es la otra recién llegada al equipo Yukime Innaba del 2C.<p>

–Muy bien divídanse, vamos a jugar un partido de práctica para que sus nuevas compañeras se aclimaten al ritmo. Todas toman su lugar en la cancha.

–Tendo ¿en qué posición…?–la mujer se da cuenta de que Akane ya tomó un lugar en la cancha– ¡ah! Juegas como delantera bien, Innaba ¿tú en qué posición juegas?

–Soy lateral derecho sensei.

–Horaki, cámbiate a la defensa para que pueda verla jugar a Innaba, pero de una vez te advierto que los lugares deben ganarse Yukime juega con todo o te mandaré a la banca.

–Hai.

Todo el equipo nota que ninguna de las advertencias usuales se aplica para Tendo. La capitana está más que furiosa una mirada y todas entienden el mensaje van a darle a la princesita del Furinkan duro en su primer juego.

El partido inicia.

La capitana da un pase a Tendo, pero ella detiene el balón y se prepara para un tiro, todo su cuerpo se equilibra para un disparo de pierna derecha. Un cañonazo. El pie de Akane traza un surco en la tierra y su pierna se tensa como la cuerda de un arco antes del disparo. Ella da un grito de batalla.

–¡KYYAAAII!

–…

–…

–…

–Todas las jugadoras se congelan es su posiciones, nadie habla, la entrenadora deja caer su silbato la reacción es la misma para todas. No es posible, algo así no puede estar pasando.

Pero al mirarse unas a otras solo pueden aceptar los hechos por increíbles que sean.

* * *

><p>Los jugadores del equipo masculino de soccer no pueden creerle a sus ojos. Si no lo estuviesen viendo dirían que es un montaje de película, pero no lo es. Frente a sus ojos el heredero de la dinastía Saotome hace la mas increíble demostración en el manejo del balón individual.<p>

El entrenador no sabe de poesía o metáforas, pero la forma en que el chico maneja el esférico es la de un hechicero dominando la pelota, la cual obedece sus órdenes y no la física. Es sublime. Sin darse cuenta el hombre cierra la boca. _Si eso logra con unas simples dominadas de balón las maravillas que hará en el juego._

–Es suficiente Saotome, vamos a jugar un partido de práctica.

El partido comienza, Ranma toma el control del balón y evade a la defensa con una dolorosa facilidad no por su técnica sino por su velocidad, el chico de la trenza llega cerca de la portería y patea el balón.

El esférico sale con potencia hacia la portería…

El arquero se lanza en un desesperado intento por detener el balón.

¡Clang!

–…

–…

–…

Nadie puede creer lo que acaba de pasar.

El capitán del equipo recupera el habla solo puede decir una palabra.

–Oh dios mío.

* * *

><p>Las prácticas del club de soccer varonil han terminado por ese día pero el ánimo de los jugadores es tan bueno que todos comentan lo que vieron en el partido.<p>

–¿Viste como metió ese gol de cabeza?

–Claro que lo vi, pero cuando hizo la chilena me quede congelado, parecía sacado de un manga.

–Creo que lo juzgue mal, creí que sería un cretino, que solo acapara el balón pero me dejó dos excelentes asistencias para gol.

–Fue increíble…

* * *

><p>El equipo femenil también ha terminado sus prácticas y las silenciosas pero sonrientes jugadoras tienen mucho en que pensar.<p>

–Ella es muy buena.

–Bromeas, es una fiera, no quisiera estar en un partido como su rival.

–Junko no estaba nada feliz, después del cuarto gol "ella" empezó a burlarse de nuestra portera estrella.

–Empezó a llamarla "mi agenda"

–¿Por qué?

–Porque sin importar desde donde tirara "ella" siempre le anotaba.

–…

–Admito que es una arrogante, pero ¡es muy buena jugadora!, vamos a tener que practicar mucho para igualarla chicas…

Todos los jóvenes se alejan con una misma emoción, se encuentran inspirados.

* * *

><p>Ranma se encuentra apoyado en un árbol había escuchado los comentarios de las chicas futbolistas. Él se permite una sonrisa genuina y no su mueca arrogante de siempre ¡Esa era su tomboy! sin importar donde fuera Akane siempre destacaba Y es por eso que estaba esperándola…<strong>¡no! <strong>descansando de la práctica de futbol sí, **solo eso**, él **no** quiere ir a casa con Akane, **no** quiere mirarla un poco más con su uniforme de soccer, ni contemplar ese brillo en su mirada cuando inicia un proyecto nuevo, de ninguna manera le interesa una fea marimacho, que ya asustó a sus compañeras de equipo con su fuerza de gorila y…

Todas las negaciones mentales de Ranma murieron cuando vio llegar a Akane. Estaba tan linda como en la mañana pero su rostro estaba inusualmente tranquilo, nada de la chispeante alegría que le daba al iniciar un nuevo club.

Al verlo ella sonríe y solo dice:

–Ranma, vamos a casa.

El chico de la trenza camina a su lado se escucha como siempre, seguramente Akane se encuentra un poco deprimida por los comentarios de las otras jugadoras. Pero él sabe que no siempre les agradarás a todos cuando eres el mejor. Él tiene mucha práctica con los rumores y habladurías. O tal vez solo está cansada.

–Seguro, quiero llegar a tiempo para la cena–dice él con su habitual sonrisa llena de confianza.

Al escucharlo Akane sonríe, esa es una de las cualidades que más le gus… _¡que le agradan!_ de su prometido, su optimismo. Es cuestión de algunos minutos para que empiece a presumir su día de práctica. En otro momento le molestaría, pero hoy quiere escucharlo.

Ambos se dirigen a casa con un poco más de calma de la habitual.

* * *

><p>Nabiki estaba de buen humor y no era por el dinero. Era una de esas pequeñas alegrías que encuentras sin realmente buscarla. La causa de su actual regocijo es un video de la mejor calidad posible; solo eran 30 minutos 15 de Ranma y 15 de Akane pero cada momento en la cinta valía oro.<p>

Después de volver de su practica cada uno se tomó su tiempo para bañarse y camino a la mesa para cenar el par de tortolos ya estaban discutiendo de nuevo pero no era con el entusiasmo normal. Lo mejor era poner un poco de fuego en esos dos.

–¿Cómo fue la práctica de futbol chicos? –pregunto ella con el tono mas azucarado e inocente que pudo.

Por supuesto el par dio un pequeño brinco de pánico.

–Bien–respondió Akane sin querer dar ningún detalle.

–Aburrido–dijo Ranma con el mismo tono indiferente.

–Muchacho, espero que esta tontería del futbol no interfiera con tu entrenamiento–balbuceo Genma entre bocados.

–¡Claro que no viejo!–Ranma movió con los palillos su plato de arroz.

Soun bajo su periódico-escudo y se unió a la conversación.

–Saotome, el ejercicio siempre es bueno y los chicos pueden pasar tiempo juntos…

"…_y una futura boda no estará tan lejos" _Nabiki sonrió, los pensamientos de ese par eran tan transparentes que casi los tenían dibujados en la cara.

–Espero que puedan hacer buenos amigos–añadió la siempre optimista Kasumi.

–Yo quería tomarle una foto a mi Ranma con su uniforme–Nodoka suspiraba con la mano derecha en la mejilla–bueno, con un poco de suerte la próxima semana.

Y ese era el pie para la entrada de Nabiki al tema que le interesaba.

–Oh no te preocupes tía, tengo un amigo en la preparatoria Domori y me hizo el favor de tomar un video de la práctica.

Otro brinquito simultaneo de la pareja.

–…pero aún no lo he revisado yo misma, haré una pequeña edición para que todos podamos verla después.

–Nabiki…–dijo Akane en un tono de advertencia que solo su hermana pudo notar.

–¿Si Akane?–respondió Nabiki rezumando inocencia y miel en su voz.

–Nos gustaría ver ese video en tu habitación al terminar de cenar, nuestras prácticas fueron en campos separados y queremos ver el juego.

Ranma le dio una mirada interrogante a su prometida quien solo dio un ligerísimo asentimiento con la cabeza.

–Sí, yo también quiero ver.

Ese extraño dialogo entre Akane y Ranma era nuevo para Nabki. ¿_Desde cuando esos dos se comunicaban sin palabras?_ Bha, los tortolitos solo estaban alardeando o tramando un plan para quitarle el video. Lo mejor era seguirles la corriente por un tiempo.

–Claro, estoy segura de que ambos se deleitaran de la función.

Las escaleras hacia la habitación de Nabiki nunca le parecieron tan largas a Ranma, era solo un revés temporal, la verdadera batalla sería en otro momento. Mejor terminar con esto rápido. Con esto llamó a la puerta con el letrero de Nabiki.

–Ah Ranma eres tú, pasa.

Justo como el artista marcial de la trenza esperaba Nabiki tenía en el rostro una sonrisa de tiburón, pero todo estaría bien, ver una pequeña muestra del talento de su marimacho le alegraría el día.

Ranma se sentó en el suelo junto a Akane, mientras que Nabiki se instalaba cómodamente en su cama.

–Listos para la función…

Ranma solo le dio su habitual mueca de confianza y fue Akane quien respondió.

–Listos.

_En la pantalla partido de Akane inicia._

_La capitana le da un pase a Tendo, pero ella detiene el balón y se prepara para un tiro, todo su cuerpo se equilibra en su pierna izquierda para un disparo de pierna derecha. Un cañonazo. El pie de Akane traza un surco en la tierra y su pierna se tensa como la cuerda de un arco antes de un disparo. Ella da un grito de batalla_

_«__¡KYYAAAII!__»_

_Solo que en ultimo momento el balón se mueve en ligeramente y Akane le da un potente disparo de pierna derecha…al suelo._

_Naturalmente al suelo no le gusta ningún tipo de violencia en su contra._

_«ay ay ay ay mi dedito»_

_Akane desentierra el pie del césped y se sienta en el campo solo para descubrir que ha pateado una piedra._

_«__…_

_«__…_

_«__¿Qué pasa? es mi primera vez jugando futbol, el balón solo se me movió un poquito. ¡Pero a la próxima sí le daré!__»_

_Todas las jugadoras se congelan es su posiciones, nadie habla, la entrenadora deja caer su silbato la reacción es la misma para todas. No es posible, algo así no puede estar pasando. _

La cámara de video se sacude un poco hasta que enfoca el suelo, luego la pantalla se queda azul y el video reinicia. Ahora se ve el juego de los chicos.

_Después de unas excelentes "dominadas" de balón del heredero de la dinastía Saotome, el partido inicia._

_Ranma toma el control del balón y evade a la defensa con una dolorosa facilidad no por su técnica sino por su velocidad, el chico de la trenza llega cerca de la portería y patea el balón._

_El esférico sale con potencia hacia la portería…_

_El arquero se lanza en un desesperado intento por detener el balón._

_¡Clang!_

_Y como si se tratara de un ensayado juego de billar el balón golpea justo en el marco superior de la portería y rebota. Muchos ignoran el hecho de que todo balón de soccer es un fiel creyente de las leyes de Newton y este balón en particular decide aplicar el principio de acción y reacción sobre el jugador que lo puso en movimiento._

_Por lo que regresa con la misma potencia y velocidad pero en sentido opuesto. Ranma gira la cabeza para ver las reacciones de sus compañeros a lo que él cree es su primer gol no se percata a tiempo movimiento del esférico y lo recibe con la cara. _

_¡Paf!_

_Después de golpear a Ranma el balón hace un rebote de mucha menos potencia en la cabeza de un jugador de la defensa para caer y rodar lentamente en la portería contraria. El guardameta no se mueve, el balón cruza la línea de meta. _

_Gol. No, un autogol._

_«__…_

_Nadie puede creer lo que acaba de pasar._

_El capitán del equipo recupera el habla solo puede decir una palabra._

_«__Oh dios mío.__»_

Nabiki estaba en silencio esperando la reacción de su hermana y su prometido. Negación, una discusión, alguna burla o algo similar. Lo que no se esperaba era que ambos se soltaran a reír.

Ambos se reían con la alegría de quienes comparten una broma privada era una risa calmada y quizá un poco nerviosa la que escuchaba. Pero no pudo detectar ni un ápice de malicia o burla en ninguno de los dos.

–¿Y lograste darle al balón?–preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa.

–Para nada–respondió Akane con una risita. –La entrenadora me sacó del juego "para revisarme el pie" después de eso me dejó practicando la forma correcta de patear un balón. ¿Y tú? ¿Lograste meter un gol?

–Tres, pero para el equipo contrario. Intenté de diferentes lugares pero ese endemoniado balón no dejaba de rebotarme en la cara. El entrenador no me sacó del partido, pero nadie me dio un pase después de eso.

Con esto dicho ambos empezaron a reír de nuevo. Cuando se calmaron un poco de nuevo siguieron hablando.

–Dime Ranma, ¿alguna vez habías jugado futbol antes?

–¿Yo? Para nada.

–Yo tampoco, pero tengo mucho que entrenar antes del próximo fin de semana.

–¿Qui…quieres practicar conmigo mañana?–preguntó Ranma.

–oooh el gran Ranma Saotome quiere una compañera de entrenamiento–dijo Akane con voz coqueta.

–Eso no es entrenamiento, es futbol…entonces ¿si quieres?

–Claro, no quiero que maltrates más inocentes balones con tu cara de bobo.

–¿Yo? Es el campo de futbol el que necesita ser protegido de ti y de tus patadas niña boba.

–Pero Ranma ¿y tu práctica con el tío Genma?

–¡Fhe! Solo tengo que mandar al estanque al viejo panda más rápido.

Akane se puso de pie y se estiró llevando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Ranma también se levantó.

–Me voy a dormir.

–Sí, yo también.

Antes de salir Akane se apiada de la expresión perdida de Nabiki y le dice:

–Dominar una disciplina requiere practica y mucho esfuerzo, ni Ranma ni yo esperábamos perfección el primer día. Eso solo pasa en los mangas y las películas, y ese video solo nos anima a trabajar mas duro para mejorar.

Nabiki se quedó en silencio, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin palabras No pudo decir ninguna de sus bromas, amenazas sutiles o chantajes. Tras diez minutos de silencio por fin dijo:

–Momentito…¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

* * *

><p>El día lunes avanza con normalidad para Hiro, quiere escuchar cuanto antes sobre sus nuevas estrellas pero no quiere mostrarse impaciente ante sus subordinados. Por mucho que quiera adelantar el reloj, la junta será a las cuatro de la tarde como siempre. La reunión comienza y algunos profesores dan avisos de sus actividades cuando es el turno del entrenador comienza su catarata verbal.<p>

–Señores, hemos encontrado a nuestro as deportivo, el chico tiene una condición física envidiable, un talento para el control del balón y se ha ganado a la mayoría de mis muchachos por su carisma es un líder que…

Hiro ya no le prestaba atención al profesor, con los primeros adjetivos le basta para confirmar su decisión. Dejo su mente vagar con las posibilidades a futuro, algunos contratos menores y luego la gran revelación al mundo.

Algo sacó a Hiro de sus fantasías, profesor de matemáticas estaba ¿hablando? Solo era un aviso para la próxima competencia de cálculo diferencial. Pero el hombre normalmente apático se encontraba sonriendo y más aún parecía contener la risa por alguna broma privada. De hecho todos los maestros parecen de muy buen humor hoy.

Los cotilleos entre sus profesores no le interesaban a menos que fuera algún tema serio como un romance entre ellos o con estudiante, pero al mirar a su detector humano de chismes internos, su secretaria. No advirtió su seño fruncido que era casi un aviso luminoso de problemas.

Una nota de pánico le llegó a la mente ¿Y si la chica Tendo no había resultado tan buena como su prometido? No podía preguntarlo directamente ya que el tema de los deportes ya había sido discutido. Al terminar y casi por descuido le preguntó a la entrenadora de las chicas.

–¿Alguna novedad que reportar profesora Amane?

La mujer respondió de inmediato.

–Tengo una chica nueva con mucho talento…pero.

–¿Pero? –preguntó Hiro ligeramente inquieto.

–Tiene un problema con su temperamento en el que es necesario trabajar, nada que sea de cuidado para el equipo. Su talento impulsará a las otras chicas a mejorar.

–Ya veo, manténgame informado de cualquier problema.

Watanuki suspiro aliviado, nada de qué preocuparse. Con esto aclarado da a la mujer una reverencia y sale del lugar.

Un largo momento de silencio en el salón de maestros y luego…un coro de risas.

Alguno de los ellos va a apiadarse del pobre hombre y le dirá _toda_ la historia.

En un mes o dos.

* * *

><p>El cielo de la tarde le daba un color rojizo al distrito de Nerima y la mayoría de los habitantes se dirigen a sus casas para la cena pero algunos de los residentes del estaban disfrutando de un espectáculo que ya es común. Los chicos del dojo Tendo practicaban en el lote baldío junto a su casa y no era ningún tipo de arte marcial. Aún así el entrenamiento tenía la ferocidad e intensidad de un combate. Akane respiraba pesadamente, las gotas de sudor corrían libremente por su rostro. No usaba su gi de entrenamiento sino un uniforme deportivo regular. Frente a ella estaba su prometido aparentando serenidad con sus ropas tradicionales de siempre. El efecto de su calma era arruinado por la suciedad y cortes en sus prendas de vestir. Frente a ellos y con genuina indiferencia estaba un balón de soccer.<p>

–¿Qué ocurre Akane? ¿Ya te cansaste?

La menor de los Tendo sonrió con fiereza.

–Claro Ranma, déjame mostrarte lo agotada que estoy. ¡Kyai!

* * *

><p>–Nabiki ¿Podrías llamar a Akane y Ranma a cenar? La cena estará pronto.<p>

–Claro Kasumi, ¿Están en el lote vació?

–Sí.

–¿De nuevo? Son un par de obstinados, no sé para que se esfuerzan tanto. Según escuché a ninguno de los dos los han dejado jugar un solo partido desde su primera practica.

–Pero se están divirtiendo juntos.

Con cualquier otra persona Nabiki hubiera usado su mirada de "¿es broma?" pero tratándose de su hermana mayor era inútil.

–Hai.

* * *

><p>Hiro Watanuki caminaba a casa después de otro buen día en la escuela, era el tiempo de la paciente espera de un alfarero para ver el resultado de su obra. Había preguntado ocasionalmente sobre los progresos de sus prodigios de futbol y los informes era más que satisfactorios. No solo los estudiantes sino también los profesores se encontraban con la moral alta, lo que ocasionaba mejores resultados en aéreas no deportivas.<p>

Para confirmar sus progresos de vez en cuando Hiro preguntaba a algunos estudiantes selectos sobre los juegos y las practicas de futbol. Los "demonios nieve" llamaban a los chicos y le platicaban al director de sus hazañas en el campo de juego.

Pronto sería el momento del próximo paso a la gloria, el siguiente juego de su escuela era nada menos que contra la preparatoria Furinkan. Para semejante ocasión Hiro había conseguido la visita de un caza-talentos universitario.

Tras meses de paciente espera, el director de la escuela Domori no pudo resistirse a mirar personalmente la práctica antes del juego.

* * *

><p>Ese domingo Hiro llegó al ejercicio del club varonil tarde, pero aún así se instaló junto al entrenador. Al verlo justo a su lado el responsable del equipo de soccer reprimió una risa, los primeros dos meses fue divertido dejar al director en su ignorancia y reírse a sus espaldas, pero en el tercer mes ya resultaba triste. Era tiempo de despertar al hombrecito a la realidad.<p>

–¡Reúnanse jóvenes!, les daré la alineación para nuestro partido contra la preparatoria Furinkan.

Los muchachos formaron un círculo alrededor de su entrenador para escuchar quienes serían titulares, diez nombres fueron dichos y fue en ese momento que el entrenador hizo una pausa.

–Voy a nombrar al nuevo capitán, como todos saben llegó hace solo tres meses pero se ha ganado por meritos propios el derecho de dirigir el equipo. ¡Yukito Innaba un paso al frente!

–Hai.

El entrenador le entrego al pequeño muchacho de cabello rubio un brazalete que se colocó en el brazo izquierdo.

–Guíalos a la victoria Innaba. Eso es todo ahora ¡todos a las regaderas!

A Hiro le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda pero se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Y Saotome? ¿No va a jugar?

El entrenador levantó una ceja antes de contestar.

–¡Saotome, ven aquí de inmediato!

El chico de la trenza se aproximó trotando.

–Dime Saotome ¿Quieres jugar en el partido?

–Ya lo creo entrenador yo…

–**¡Ese es el entusiasmo que me gusta escuchar!** ¡Aún es pronto pero ya pronto te pondré en un partido de práctica!

El chico de la trenza solo se encoge de hombros como si estuviese acostumbrado a esa respuesta y luego se retira. El entrenador espera pacientemente a que Watanuki asimile lo que ocurre. La cara del director se va poniendo gradualmente más y más roja.

–Me ha estado mintiendo TODO ESTE TIEMPO. Le pregunté sobre los avances de Saotome cada semana y me HA MENTIDO.

Con una espeluznante calma el entrenador respondió:

–Yo no le he mentido una sola vez director, usted me preguntó sobre los avances con mi jugador prodigio y yo le he respondido con la verdad.

–¡PERO SI NO HA DEJADO JUGAR A SAOTOME EN ABSOLUTO!

–¿Y EN QUÉ MOMENTO ME PREGUNTÓ EL NOMBRE DEL JUGADOR? –ladró el entrenador en respuesta.

Hiro sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago.

–Pero Saotome es…es…

–Un novato–respondió con calma el entrenador. Nada sabía de futbol así que lo he mantenido en lo básico todo este tiempo.

–Tendo, ella seguramente…

Una voz femenina interrumpe al director.

–Es una principiante, como su novio. Pero no se preocupe director el quipo femenil tiene a una verdadera estrella su nombre es Yukime Innaba.

Hiro se puso tan pálido como una hoja de papel al mirar a la entrenadora mientras que el entrenador comenzó a hablar.

–Después de su "debut", Amane-san y yo decidimos dejar a esos chicos en lo básico y concentrarnos en las verdaderas estrellas. Y no es solo prejuicio si no nos cree puede mirar este video que un estudiante grabó de su primera practica.

Hiro tomó el cd de manos del entrenador y salió casi corriendo a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Conspiración, eso era, una maldita conspiración y <em>todos<em> estaban implicados, los maestros, los estudiantes. _Todos_ se habían reído de Hiro, tonto ganado que no estaba hecho para pensar sino para seguir ordenes; fue su error el no supervisar cada etapa, pero le dio demasiado crédito a las orugas conformistas. Él mismo pondría a Tendo y Saotome en la alineación, nada de errores así tuviera que dar los entrenamientos él mismo.

Y entonces puso el video…

…y cayó en la misma engaño que los entrenadores de soccer de la escuela Domori. Subestimar a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo.

* * *

><p>Hiro tenía prisa, cuando la humillante realidad quedó descubierta en lugar de caer en lamentos o autocompasión el director se concentró en arreglar sus <em>errores<em>. En primer lugar fue a la casa Tendo a agradecer a los jóvenes por su tiempo y a dar por terminado el contrato. Con su sonrisa más falsa argumentó que la aseguradora le había dado un auto nuevo esa misma semana y ya no existía ningún agravio. Después de algunas formalidades se deshizo oficialmente de Tendo y Saotome.

El director salió casi corriendo de la residencia Tendo para ir a la casa de sus verdaderas estrellas. Ya no tenía tiempo ni dinero para halagos, solo le quedaba el recurso del caza-talentos universitario. Hiro tenía prisa, pero un plan, aún un plan apresurado era mejor que nada. Su automóvil se detuvo frente a una gran casa de estilo occidental europeo; por lo que podía verse los niños Innaba no tenían ningún apuro económico. Todo lo contrario.

* * *

><p>–¿Ya se terminó? ¿Así nada más?<p>

Ranma estaba confundido por el modo en que habían terminado las cosas, esperaba el momento adecuado para jugar otra vez y así demostrar sus habilidades reales pero ahora.

–Así parece Ranma, es una lastima porque me estaba llevando bien con la mayoría de las chicas…excepto con esa Innaba que es una odiosa.

–¿Innaba? Así se llama un chico rubio que llegó el mismo día que yo–dijo Ranma confundido.

–Deben ser hermanos.

–Lastima, quería mostrarle cuanto he mejorado a ese Yukito–dijo Ranma con su clásica mueca arrogante.

Nabiki observaba el amigable dialogo de la pareja, desde que comenzaron a practicar juntos ambos se habían vuelto mas amables uno con el otro. Pero los dos eran tan ingenuos que no habían notado las mentiras del director; el hombrecito tenía mucha prisa por deshacerse de ellos. Según sus informantes no había ocurrido ninguna de las locuras habituales en la preparatoria Domori, ningún artista marcial, nada de pretendientes nuevos para su hermana, nada raro entonces ¿Por qué la prisa?

Lo mejor era investigar.

–Bueno, siempre pueden entrar en los equipos de soccer de Furinkan–dijo Nabiki como por descuido–sé que no tendrían problemas para ser admitidos si tanto quieren jugar un partido.

* * *

><p>La matriarca de la familia Innaba escuchó la propuesta del director y de inmediato le dijo:<p>

–Es tan dolorosamente obvio que quiere usar los talentos de mis niños para su beneficio que resulta patético Watanuki-san.

–Innaba-san le aseguro que…

–Salga de mi casa en este instante–lo cortó la mujer con voz fría.

Hiro no tenía argumentos para responder, el hecho era que estaba simple y llanamente derrotado, pero si la mujer decidía sacar a sus hijos de la escuela tendría problemas mucho más serios que sus sueños rotos. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y le había tocado perder. No quedaba más que capitular de la forma que doliera menos, Hiro se puso en pie y dijo a modo de despedida:

–Innaba-san, yo soy director de una escuela media y a eso me dedicaré hasta mi retiro–decir eso le dolía pero era la verdad–no quiero ningún beneficio para mi o la escuela, es mi deber ayudar a mis estudiantes, pero son sus hijos y la elección es suya.

La mirada de la mujer se suavizo un poco.

–Me da su palabra de honor de que no usará a mis niños para beneficiarse en ninguna forma.

Hiro decidió poner el último clavo al ataúd de sus sueños.

–Si lo desea puedo ponerlo por escrito.

* * *

><p>De camino a su casa Nabiki tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, con poco esfuerzo había logrado convencer a su hermanita y a Ranma de "ayudar" al equipo de soccer en Furinkan. Por alguna misteriosa razón les faltaban jugadores para su próximo juego.<p>

Y lo mejor era, que según sus investigaciones nadie en la preparatoria Domori consideraba una amenaza a Ranma y Akane para el próximo partido. Algunas apuestas ese día no harían daño a nadie…de la escuela Furinkan.

* * *

><p>El partido está por empezar solo falta el silbatazo inicial, los jugadores de la preparatoria Domori tienen enormes sonrisas en los rostros por reconocer al nuevo capitán del equipo Furinkan Ranma Saotome. El capitán rival empezó a burlarse:<p>

–Pero si es Ranma, ahora si estoy preocupado…por el equipo de Furinkan.

Sus compañeros se ríen pero el chico de la trenza quien ahora usa un jersey azul celeste solo le da una mueca de confianza a su ex-compañero de equipo.

El silbato del árbitro suena. Y Ranma avanza con el balón.

* * *

><p>La capitana del equipo femenil de la preparatoria Domori ve un conocido rostro jugando para el equipo rival.<p>

–Miren chicas es la princesita Tendo, como no pudo quedar como titular en un equipo _de verdad_ y regresó llorando a su escuela.

Las chicas lucen incomodas por las burlas de su nueva capitana a su ex compañera pero no dicen nada.

Akane ni se inmuta por la burla de Yukime Innaba, en lugar de eso le da una mirada a una de las delanteras de su propio equipo, una pelirroja que usa una trenza. La chica más baja solo se encoge de hombros y le devuelve la mirada a su capitana como diciendo: "es toda tuya".

Ante la respuesta sin palabras de su compañera Akane sonríe.

La pelirroja sonríe de vuelta.

Nabiki cuenta un fajo de billetes y no ha dejado de sonreír durante todo el día.

Y en las gradas Hiro Watanuki sonríe esperando un partido igual de bueno que el de hace un par de horas con los chicos.

Jamás una derrota tuvo tan buen sabor.

El partido comienza.

**FIN**

Notas del autor:

¡Por fin pude completar este reto! Me llevó tres intentos y una escritura mucho mas lenta por la muerte de mi lap pero ya está terminado, este concepto se planeo para recién terminado el mundial de futbol y mis queridas amigas del foro tiene un largo tiempo que terminaron en reto. Ahora sí puedo ir a leer sus escritos.

En cuanto a la trama, bueno es una parodia con algunas pinceladas de verdad. Quería contar una historia donde Akane y Ranma fueran igual de malos en un deporte. ¿Recuerdan a Ranma patinando o a Akane practicando natación con el director Kuno? Son un desastre, pero eso no les impide seguir intentándolo hasta mejorar. Los incidentes del primer partido no son invenciones mías ¡están basados en hechos reales! y si existe alguna similitud con situaciones de Capitan Tsubasa o Shaolin Soccer ¡es solo una coincidencia!

Hasta la próxima.

Fhrey.


End file.
